A Grim Reaper's Midnight Snack
by Monsoonwind
Summary: Black Star breaks into Kid's house, and you know, when your "friend" breaks into your house, you get mad. And a general guideline in life is to not make death gods with magical powers mad by waking them up in the middle of the night, when they're probably hungry, and no matter how friendly the Death God, they probably will find you delicious. VORE WARNING!


Death the Kid was asleep in his bed one night in Death City, when he was awakened by clattering sounds and someone snickering. He sat up, and saw Black Star going through his closet and replacing his clothes with asymmetrical, hideous outfits that he got from God knows where. He snuck up behind Black Star, and grabbed him by the collar. The assassin started to choke and gag.

Kid gritted his teeth and growled, _"If you don't apologize right now, you will not like what happens at __**all**__." _

After Kid had let go of his collar, Black Star laughed and said, "Ha! I don't need to apologize to anybody! I am BLACK STAR!" This reaction was very short-lived, as Black Star began to see Kid seething in front of him, and he stammered, "Hey… Kid, do ya want me to like… Make a snack for you or someth—"

"That won't be necessary." Kid's eyes shined with a morbid delight, and a wicked smile came across his face. Dark magic started to form in his hands, "_You _will be my midnight snack. Unless, of course, you apologize."

"Ha! I ain't apologizing to anybody! You're not going to eat me, you're just trying to freak me out or something!"

This statement was proven wrong very quickly, when the dark magic in Kid's hands hit Black Star, who was _not pleased _with what was happening to him. He shrunk to about three inches in size.

"That should be a good size for you. Not so big now, hmm?" Kid chuckled, walking to the kitchen while holding the tiny ninja, "I must say, I'm _famished! _It's not often that you are awoken at midnight by one of your acquaintances rifling through your closet. Luckily… I have shrinking magic, which I would say is a good punishment, agree?"

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I thought I made it quite obvious when I said it out loud, although I suppose I would also be in disbelief. I'm going to have you for a midnight snack. Completely. Whole. _Alive."_  
"Are you CRAZY? Humans can't eat each other! That's just wrong!"

"I might agree, if that were my problem. Good thing I'm a grim reaper. You know, I've never eaten a human before, well, at least a _live _one, so I suppose this will be a new experience for both of us. You look so… _cute _when you're tiny like this… Why, I could just… _eat you up!_" He then started to run water from the sink over Black Star's hair, washing out the copious amounts of hair gel. "I'm sorry that we can't get on with the meal, but my body senses poisons _so _quickly, and you would be regurgitated without even getting down my throat because of the natural sensors inside."

Black Star then started to scream many unfavorable words, which I have decided not to write in here.

"Is the tasty little entrée scared? Good. This wouldn't be _near _as fun if you weren't. I think I'll enjoy this," His golden eyes were staring hungrily at Black Star, looking at him like a serpent sizing up a particularly tender mouse that it had in its coils, toying with it until it decided to gobble it up, which wasn't at all far from the truth. Kid picked up Black Star by the collar, and brought him up to eye level.

"Anything to say before you are completely eaten up, swallowed, and digested, never to see the light of another day? An apology perhaps? Because I doubt my digestive system will be so… _understanding. _No? Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay inside my belly… _because you'll never, ever leave." _He cackled, then opened his mouth, lowering Black Star into it. His razor-sharp teeth (that Black Star had _no _idea Kid had) made a small cut on Black Star's arm, warm, metallic, delicious blood flowing onto Kid's tongue. He ran his tongue all over Black Star's body, covering him in saliva. Black Star's skin tasted a bit too salty, but the blood made him taste delicious.

Black Star had somehow managed to lay down on his stomach, when he started to try to climb out, when Kid's tongue started to shift curiously under him, and he was flipped so that he'd go head first down the dark, seemingly endless abyss from which he'd never return. Powerful muscles started to pull him downwards, in seconds that felt like years. He could oddly see a glow of blue light shining around him, probably Kid's soul.

He became coated even more with saliva as he slid deeper… and deeper… and deeper, closer to being inside the young Shinigami's churning, acid filled belly, until he was pulled into what appeared to be Kid's stomach, but was in fact his crop, an organ used for storing and softening food before digestion, a fact Kid very happily shared, not to inform him, just to remind Black Star of his horrifying, seemingly interminable fate. It was almost comfortable, but the warmth constantly reminded him that he was inside a living, breathing creature, and just because he was safe and comfortable now, didn't mean it would stay that way for long. He was especially frightened by the acids in the organ beneath him gurgling and fizzing excitedly for their next delicious victim.

He tried to climb back up Kid's throat, but was quickly met by a shadow skull, its fanged maw dripping with black liquid, and it startled him into letting go.

"Haha, I told you that you'd never, ever escape. Your fate will be that of any other delicious foodstuff that has been… _welcomed in _to my stomach. In fact, I think it will be _very _accepting of you. Especially with how much you've been softened up. Oh, yes… You'll be _so _easily absorbed...

"You know, I don't suppose you'll be very filling… I think I'll have something else to eat, now that I'm up." From the sides of the organ trickled a milky fluid, pooling around Black Star up to his shoulders, softening him up so that Kid's stomach could very easily digest him. Black Star tried to avoid it, worrying that it would harm him, but his squirming did not help avoid it. Kid had never felt something so nice, considering he'd never had live prey. He began to eat a slice of cake he'd found in the fridge, while fluffy, wet, sugary bits of cake and icing started to surround Black Star and stick to him, until Kid had finished the slice, and the crop started to push him downward into Kid's stomach, and, unfortunately for Black Star, his final resting place was completely visible with the glow of Kid's soul. He could see remnants of what looked like steak but was probably human considering some of the things Kid had said, and there was acid fizzing on Black Star's tenderized flesh. The cake had started to dissolve as well, saturating with corrosive liquid. Kid then went back to his bedroom, every step rattling Black Star's teeth.

"If you were wondering, you'll take about eight hours to digest, so don't count on this being quick for you. And I love it when you squirm around and struggle, it feels _amazing."_

Black Star tried to make a point of staying completely still, but that's close to impossible when you're being churned around and eaten away at by acids that make your flesh tingle and burn every single moment it touches you, so he couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. To Kid, Black Star was merely a little snack that so happened to be alive, which made him even better than any other meal.

Once the acid had gotten past some of his skin, the pain became unbearable, as it started to feel like he was on fire with his muscles sizzling every second they were in contact with it. He had become nothing more than a grim reaper's tasty little morsel, wriggling around in his tummy like a mouse inside an anaconda. He for once felt true fear. "I'M SORRY I BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" He screamed in terror, wishing for someone to somehow help him. Kid only laughed.

"You do realize that you and I are the only people that can hear you? There is no chance of being _rescued _or some hero coming to save you. And I can't free you now even if I _wanted _to. Which I don't. And why should I? I gave you ample time to apologize, and you _didn't. _There is no way for me to be caught, and even if I were, I could just play the victim and say you attacked me and I didn't have time to get Liz and Patty to defend myself. You were swallowed up by your own pride, pun intended. My word as the prince of Death City trumps anyone else's, but it doesn't really matter, does it? There would be no way for anyone to find out, unless, of course, I told them."

Black Star started to wonder if any of that delicious food that Kid made at his parties... "_Oh god… What if that food at his parties was…"_

_"_Human?" Kid giggled happily, "_I'd be lying if I said it never happened. _You humans are all so much more… _succulent;" _He began to salivate, thinking of the taste, _"Simply delectable." _ His stomach growled at the thought… And if Black Star wasn't already horrified by what was happening to him, that whole monologue made his fear skyrocket. He'd been eating PEOPLE?! And… To think that some of the delicious steak that Kid had prepared…

Black Star was sobbing, something that didn't happen often, _"I'm going to die… I'm gonna die…" _  
Kid nestled himself into his bed, smiling a toothy, carnivorous smile, thinking about how lucky he was to have magical powers… Ah yes… he _adored _it…

Black Star's body had started to go numb, and his eyes started to feel heavy… He obviously wasn't _dying… yet… _but he was getting so drowsy… with Kid's rhythmic breathing, the smells of fancy desserts and entrees long ago digested and absorbed, something about Kid's anatomy kept them from smelling rotten, the warmth and softness of the death god's tummy, the fact that it was midnight, and the fact that Black Star was also kind of passing out from fear, made him just… so… soooo. . .tiiirrrred…

He somehow managed to fall asleep, even with all the horrifying things that were happening to him, and the fact that he was literally inside the stomach of a sleeping, _very _content grim reaper. 

The next day, a bright Saturday morning, Soul came to Kid's house looking for Black Star, wondering why he hadn't come to his apartment to hang out like he did every weekend uninvited, and he was worried. Kid realized the problem that moment… but very quickly realized the solution as well. Liz and Patty just went out shopping… that could take nine hours at the least…

"You're looking for Black Star? I can't say I know where he is… Could have been… _eaten up by a monster_ for all I know. Anyway… Would you like to come in for breakfast?"

Soul happily obliged, then walked into Kid's house.

A spark of magic appeared in Kid's hand.

To be continued…

Maybe...


End file.
